New Life
by zswaggersexgoddess
Summary: Rocky and Cece are moving to L.A.. When they get there they meet a crazy group of kids. While there're there they brake up because of something Cece did. Do Rocky and Cece still have feelings for each other, will Cece get jealous when a lot of girls start to flirt with Rocky, will Rocky forgive Cece for what she did ? ( not good at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

** NEW STORY BUT A CROSSOVER WITH SHAKE IT UP AND VICTORIOUS. SO ENJOY**

* * *

**ROCKY ACD CECE ARE MOVING TO L.A.. WHEN THEY GET THERE THEY MEET A CRAZY GROUP OF KIDS. WHILE THERE ROCKY AND CECE BRAKE UP BECAUSE OF SOMETHING CECE DID. DO CECE AND ROCKY STILL HAVE FEELING FOR EACH OTHER, WILL CECE GET JELLY WHEN ALOT OF GIRLS START TO FLIRT WITH ROCKY, WILL ROCKY FORGIVE CECE FOR WHAT CECE DID?**

* * *

(Cece's pov)

Rocky and I were on my dad's private plane on the way to L.A.. Me and her were watching a movie in the movie room on a bed cause I or she didn't wont to be with Flynn or Ty and my mom. she and I were cuddling with my arm around her, her head resting on my chest and her hand under my shirt feeling my abs which is a 6-pack by the way. We were watching THE NUT JOB. I put my index finger and thumb on her chin and move her head and kissed her on the lips. You see me and Rocky have been dating for 2 years and its going great and it happens like this...

flash back 2 years ago 

_Hey Cece. Rocky said coming to me __Sup Rock how u doing. I said __Good. so u ready for dance practice. She said__yeah lets go. I said __ We arrived at the old wear house we go to practice at.__I put the music on and was a love song_

_GIRL I JUST DONT GET, DO YOU ENJOY BEING HURT__I KNOW YOU SMELL THE PERFUME, THE MAKE-UP ON HIS SHIRT_

_Then I ask for Rocky's hand as in do you want to dance with me__she respond when she took my hand and we start to slow dance_

_YOU DONT BELIVE HIS, YOU KNOW THEY ARE LIES__BUT YOU ALWAYS GO BACK AND I JUST DONT KNOW WHY_

_And at the close end I spin her and dip her when she came back up we stare into each other eyes I lean in she lean in and we kiss. We drop our positions, Rocky put her arms went around my neck and my arms were around her waist. We broke apart and I rest my forehead on her hers and we stayed in this position, staring into each other eyes._

_Wow Rocky and I said at the same time when we broke the silence.__I didn't know you liked me Cece. she said._

_Will you know now huh. I said then she looked at me with sad eyes and said_

_I thought you liked Candy or Tinka. she said looking me in the eye_

_What made you think that. Rocky your the one I liked it has always been you. I had a crush on you since we were 12 years old then it start to grow and soon I was in love with you. I was just too scared to tell you cause I didn't think youll liked me back but now I do know you like me and I promise I will not let you go. I will protect you and will hurt any body who will hurt you or take you away from me. I will fight for you. Until my heart stops beating. Because I love you. I said and kissed her with all I had and she kissed me back with the same passion. we broke the kiss and I asked the question that might make or break this._

_Rocky will you be me my girlfriend? I asked nervous _

_Yes I will love to be your girlfriend! she said _

_And we sealed the deal with a kiss and hold each other just enjoying each others warmth_

end of flash back 2 years ago

. I flipped us over and start to kiss her neck until...

* * *

**YO NEW STORY SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PM OR REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**So guys new chapter on NEW LIFE.**

* * *

(Rocky's pov)

Cece and I were making out until Cece's annoying little brother Flynn came in with my big brother Ty screaming and yelling at each other, about something and Cece was about to rip Ty and Flynn's head off for ineurping our make-out session. Hey, hey, HEY. Cece said getting there attention. What are you guys fighting about. And why are you in here with that,and you got 5 mins to talk. GO. Cece said serious and mad. Well he, what you did, and he cheated, no I didn't you, now im mad. They said at the same time. Cece and I looked at each other and back at them. What! Me and Cece said at the same time. Ok one of you talk and not at the same time cause its annoying and confusing and we cant understand you. So talk not at once. Cece said frustrated. I kissed her, she relaxed, and kissed me back. We deepened in the kissed with my hands on her face and her hands on my hips tightly, pulling me closer to her. She was about to kissed my neck when... brow raised. Ok. Flynn cheated on a video game and I called him on it. Ty said looking at Flynn with a death glare. And I said I didn't. You are dalooinal. I have never cheated on anything or anyone. Said Flynn. Oh yeah, what about Dani, Bella, and Zendaya. You cheated on Dani with Bella, Bella with Dani, and Zendaya with Dani. Dude your a playa like Ty and Cece. I said. And why are you dating one Rocky. Flynn said looking at Cece and me back and forth.

That's none of your bisness and because I can. I said looking at Flynn with a smirk. Cece chuckled and kissed my cheek and said, Who knew you was such a smartass Rockstar. She whispered in my ear and my smirk went to devilish. And a badass too. You are a bad girl Rocky and that turns me on Boo. She added in a whisper with a devilish smirk on her face. Can you guys handle this your self or ask mom or Rocky's mom. Cece said looking at them. Fine. We well handle this ok. So just get back to what you guys are doing before we barged in. Ty said looking at Cece with a death glare. Good. Bye now. Cece said getting up and closing the door and locking it and turned to me with a huge smirk on her face. So since were're alone how about we finish what we started baby. Cece said crawling into bed and in front of me, between my legs.

Yes Daddy. What ever you want. I said as she kissed my neck, bitting, sucking, and licking.

You see, the reason I call her that was the forth time Cece and I had sex which was 1 year ago and it happened like this...

**Flash back: 1 year ago**

_Mmmm Cece I said as she kissed my neck, bit, lick, and suck. I put my hands on her cheeks and brought her lips back to mine, our tongues battling fiercely against each other. I put my hand under her shirt, feeling her abs, six pack, and they were hard. I start to rub and feel them, she groaned and I went lower to her pants and start to undo them. She took off my shirt and my bra and I flipped us over. Cant let you have all the control. I teased, she smirked and flipped us again. I'm spose to. I am the guy of the relationship Boo. She said, while I take off her shirt and her bra. I got a better look at her abs and her biceps. Like what you see. She said flexing her biceps and posing._

_Yes more than you think. I said dumbfounded. She kissed me again, I kissed back and again start to undo her pants and got to her boxers and she did the same thing to me now we were in our underwear, she was between my legs grinding our hips as she kissed my neck, going harder as I moan._

_I start to take off her boxers to see a very huge dick ready to blow. I flipped us over, kissed her lips, and start to go down. I kissed the tip of her dick, it twich at the touch. I wrapped my tongue around her dick and start to suck it._

_Damn baby, how many dicks have you sucked? You are a pro at this. She said and groaned. I went up to kissed her, she kissed back, and flipped us over. She took off my panties (god I hate that word)and entered me, we both moan._

_She always goes slow like shes taking my virginity. She thinks that I cant take it. Im as tough as she is. Then she starts to go faster and harder until the point I will scream her name, telling her not to stop._

_OHH CECE, HARDER PLEASE HARDER! I screamed as she pounded into me, making the bed rock, making the bed slam into the wall. Thank god no ones home._

_Shit baby your so wet and tight! Cece said._

_WHO YOU BELONG TO_

_YOU_

_WHO YOU LOVE_

_YOU_

_WHOS YOUR DADDY_

_YOU ARE_

_WHOS PUSSY IS THIS_

_YOURS. Cece and I said back and forth._

_CECE IM GONNA-ME TO.I and Cece said as I wrap my legs around her waist, my hands around her neck to bring her close. We kissed._

_DADDY!_

_BABY! Cece and I said as we came. I came hard on her dick and she came inside me. She pulled out of me and fall beside me, breathing hard._

**End of flash back**

(Cece's pov)

Rocky and I was finst to get started with the love making when...


End file.
